List of National Treasures of Japan (historical materials)
Some of the National Treasures of Japan National Treasures (国宝: kokuhō) are the most precious of Japan's Tangible Cultural Properties. The Agency for Cultural Affairs (a subsidiary arm of the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology) determines and designates the National Treasures. According to the selection criteria each National Treasure must show an outstanding quality of workmanship, a high value for world cultural history, or exceptional value for scholarship. Designated National Treasures generally are classified either as "buildings and structures" or as "fine arts and crafts". The former comprise structures that are sections of castles, Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines or residences. Approximately 20% of the 1079 National Treasures are buildings. The remaining 80% of National Treasures consist of the following types of art: paintings; scrolls; sutras; works of calligraphy sculptures in wood; bronze, lacquer or stone; crafts such as pottery; lacquer ware; carvings; metalworks; swords and textiles; and archaeological and historical artifacts. The listed items span the period from ancient to early modern Japan before the Meiji period, from some of the world's oldest pottery of the Jōmon period to 19th century documents and writings. With the designation of the Akasaka Palace in 2009, there is one 20th century National Treasure. As a term "National Treasure" has been used in Japan since 1897, though the meaning changed in 1950. The significance of the term pre-1950 differs from the term in post-1950. Before 1950 "National Treasure" had been assigned to a much larger number of cultural properties, comparable to the current Important Cultural Properties and National Treasures combined. Japan has the most comprehensive network of legislation for protecting, preserving, and classifying its cultural patrimony. The regard to physical and intangible properties and their protection is typical of the Japanese preservation and restoration protection. Direct measures aimed at protecting designated National Treasures include restrictions on alterations, transfer and export and financial support in the form of grants and tax reduction. The Agency for Cultural Affairs provides owners with advice on restoration, administration and public display of the properties. These efforts are supplemented with laws that protect the built environment of designated structures and the necessary techniques for restoration of works. Most of Japan's National Treasures are located in Kansai, which had been the region of the capital of Japan from ancient times to the 19th century. Kyoto boasts about one in five national treasures. The designated "fine arts and crafts" properties are either privately owned or in museums such as the national museums of Tokyo, Kyoto, and Nara; public prefectural and city museums; or private museums. Religious items are often housed in temples and Shinto shrines or in the temple or shrine's museum or treasure house. Categories of National Treasures The Agency for Cultural Affairs designates tangible cultural properties as National Treasures in thirteen categories based on type. The agency generally distinguishes between and . Each of these main categories is further subdivided into specific categories. A total of 215 structural cultural properties have been designated as National Treasures in one of six categories, and 864 fine arts and crafts cultural properties have been designated as National Treasure in one of seven categories. Castles ]] The category has eight designated National Treasures. They are located at four sites: Himeji Castle, Matsumoto Castle, Inuyama castle and Hikone Castle, and comprise sixteen structures such as donjon, watch towers and connecting galleries. Himeji Castle, which is the most visited castle in Japan and a World Heritage Site, has five national treasures; the other castles each have one. The designated structures present the apogee of Japanese castle construction, and date to the end of the Sengoku period, from the late 16th to the first half of the 17th century. These castles were built of wood and plaster on a stone foundation. In addition to their military role, they served as political, cultural and economic center and also as a residence of the daimyo, his family, and his most loyal retainers. The oldest structure in the list is the Northwest Small Tower, a secondary donjon, at Matsumoto Castle which dates to the Bunroku era from 1592 to 1596. Modern and historical residences ]] The Agency for Cultural Affairs distinguishes two categories of residential architecture: from the Meiji period onward and , which date to early modern Japan and earlier, before 1867. Presently, the only modern residential National Treasure is the Akasaka Palace in Tokyo from 1909. Fourteen National Treasures from 1485 to 1657 are listed in the category of historical residences. Ten are located in Kyoto. The structures include teahouses, shoin, and guest or reception halls. Shrines ) of Ujigami Shrine]] The Agency for Cultural Affairs designates main halls (honden), oratories (haiden), gates, offering halls (heiden), purification halls (''haraedono) and other structures associated with Shinto shrines as National Treasures in the category . Presently there are 37 National Treasures in this category, covering the time from 12th century (late Heian period) to 19th century (late Edo period). According to the tradition of , the buildings or shrines were faithfully rebuilt at regular intervals adhering to the original design. In this manner, ancient styles have been replicated through the centuries to the present day. The oldest designated extant shrine structure is the main hall at Ujigami Shrine from the 12th century late Heian period. About half of the designated structures are located in three prefectures: Kyoto, Nara and Shiga in the Kansai region of Japan. Nikkō Tōshō-gū has five national treasures. Temples ]] Structures associated with Buddhist temples such as main halls (butsuden, ''hon-dō and kon-dō), pagodas, belfries, corridors and other halls or structures are designated in the category . At present there are 152 National Treasures in this category, including some of the oldest wooden structures in the world from the 6th century at Hōryū-ji and Tōdai-ji's Daibutsuden, the largest wooden building in the world. The structures listed cover more than 1000 years of Japanese Buddhist architecture, from 6th century (Asuka period) to 19th century late Edo period. Most of the designated properties are located in the Kansai region with 60 National Treasure temple structures in Nara prefecture and 29 in Kyoto prefecture. The temple Hōryū-ji has the most National Treasures with 18 designated structures. Miscellaneous structures ]] There are three that do not fall in any of the other categories. They are the North Noh stage in Kyoto's Nishi Hongan-ji, the auditorium of the former Shizutani School in Bizen and the Roman catholic Ōura Church in Nagasaki. The North Noh stage, dating to 1581, is the oldest extant of its kind. It consists of a stage, a , a and a . Built during the mid-Edo period in 1701, the Auditorium of the Shizutani school, an educational institute for the common people, is a single-storied building with a hip-and-gable (irimoya) style tile roof composed of flat broad concave tiles and semi-cylindrical convex tiles covering the seams of the former. The structure is built of good quality woods such as zelkova, cedar and camphor. Ōura Church was established in 1864 by the French priest Bernard Petitjean of Fier to commemorate the 26 Christian martyrs who were executed by crucifixion on February 5, 1597 at Nagasaki. The facade of the church faces Nishizaka hill, the place of their execution. It is a gothic structure and the oldest extant wooden church in Japan. Ancient documents with handprints]] Valuable Japanese historical documents are designated as National Treasure in the category . There are 59 items or sets of items in this category ranging from letters and diaries to records. One National Treasure is a linen map and one is an inscription on stone. Most objects however were created with a writing brush on paper and in many cases present important examples of calligraphy. The oldest item dates from the late 7th century and the most recent from 19th century late Edo period. Almost half of all entries in the list are located in Kyoto. Archaeological materials The category has some of the oldest cultural properties with 44 designated National Treasures. Many of the National Treasures in this category denote large sets of various objects originally buried as part of graves or as offering for temple foundations and subsequently excavated from tombs, kofun, sutra mounds, or other archaeological sites. The oldest items are flame-shaped pottery and dogū clay figurines from the Jōmon period that show some of the earliest signs of civilization in Japan. Other items listed include bronze mirrors and bells, jewelry, ancient swords, and knives. The youngest object, a hexagonal stone column, dates to the Nanboku-chō period, 1361. Most of the materials (26) are located in museums with six National Treasures in the Tokyo National Museum. Crafts The category has 252 National Treasures, of which 122 are swords and 130 are other craft items. ;Swords with a gold inlay inscription by Masamune]] There are 122 swords and sword mounting National Treasures. The oldest designated properties date to the 7th century Asuka period. Most of the items are however from the Kamakura period and the youngest object is from the Muromachi period. The designated items are located in Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines, museums or in private hand. ;Non-swords Designated non-sword craft properties are Japanese, Chinese and Korean pottery; metalworks such as mirrors, temple bells; Buddhist ritual items and others; lacquerware such as boxes, furniture, harnesses and portable shrines; textiles, armour and other objects. These items are from classical to early modern Japan—7th century Asuka period to 18th century Edo period. They are located in Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines or museums. Also included in this category are sacred treasures that worshippers presented to Asuka Shrine, Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū, Itsukushima Shrine, Kasuga-taisha and Kumano Hayatama Taisha. The treasures were dedicated to the enshrined deity of the respective shrine. They comprise garments, household and other items. Historical materials in prayer]] Large sets of historical materials are catalogued in the category . Presently two National Treasure sets are listed. One consists of 1251 items related to the Shō family, the kings of Ryūkyū, who ruled over most of the Ryukyu Islands between the 15th and 19th century. The designated items date to the second Shō Dynasty between the 16th and 19th century and are located in the Naha City Museum of History. Within this set there are 1166 documents or records such as construction plans or registers of funeral items; 85 are craft items such as articles of clothing and furniture. The second set comprises paintings, documents, ceremonial tools, harnesses and items of clothing that were brought back by Hasekura Tsunenaga from his 1613 to 1620 trade mission (Keichō Embassy) to Europe. Sent by Date Masamune, Lord of the Sendai Domain, Hasekura travelled via Mexico City and Madrid to Rome before returning to Japan. The designated set of items consists of 47 objects located in the Sendai City Museum: a citizenship document from Rome from November 1615, a portrait of Pope Paul V, a portrait of Hasekura in prayer following his conversion in Madrid, 19 religious paintings, pictures of saints, ceremonial tools such as rosaries, a cross and medals; 25 items of harnesses and clothing such as priests' garments, an Indonesian kris and Ceylonese dagger. Paintings by Tawaraya Sōtatsu]] Japanese and Chinese paintings from the 8th-century Classical Nara period to the early modern 19th-century Edo period are listed in the category . The 158 National Treasures in the category show Buddhist themes, landscapes, portraits and court scenes. Various base materials have been used: 90 are hanging scrolls; 38 are hand scrolls or emakimono; 20 are byōbu folding screens or paintings on sliding doors (fusuma); and three are albums. They are located in museums, Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines, private collections, a university and one is located in a tomb (Takamatsuzuka Tomb). A large proportion of items are housed in the national museums of Tokyo, Kyoto and Nara. The greatest number of National Treasure paintings are located in Kyoto with 50, and Tokyo with 45, and more than half of the Tokyo paintings are located in the Tokyo National Museum. Sculptures , the principal image in the Phoenix Hall of Byōdō-in and only extant work by Jōchō]] Sculptures of Buddhist and Shintō deities or of priests venerated as founders of temples are listed in the category . There are 126 National Treasure sculptures or groups of sculptures from the 7th-century Asuka period to the 13th-century Kamakura period. Most sculptures are wooden, 11 entries in the list are bronze, 11 are lacquer, 7 are made of clay and 1 entry, the Usuki Stone Buddhas, is a group of stone sculptures. The statues vary in size from just to and for the Great Buddhas of Nara and Kamakura. 70 of the 126 entries are located in Nara prefecture while another 37 are in Kyoto prefecture. With few exceptions, the sculptures are located in Buddhist temples. Hōryū-ji and Kōfuku-ji are the locations with the most entries, at 17 each. The Ōkura Shūkokan Museum of Fine Arts in Tokyo, the Nara National Museum in Nara and the Yoshino Mikumari Shrine in Yoshino, Nara have one National Treasure sculpture each; one National Treasure made up of four sculptures of Shinto gods is located at Kumano Hayatama Taisha and the Usuki Stone Buddhas belong to Usuki city. Writings ]] Written materials of various type such as sūtra transcriptions, poetry, historical and specialist books are designated in the category . The 223 items or sets of items are National Treasures that date predominantly to classical Japan and the Imperial era of China from the 6th century to the Muromachi period. Most were made with a writing brush on paper and in many cases present important examples of calligraphy. History Background Most Japanese cultural properties belonged either to Buddhist temples or Shinto shrines, or were handed down in aristocratic and samurai families. Feudal Japan came to an abrupt end in 1867/68 when the Tokugawa shogunate was replaced by the Meiji Restoration. Triggered by the official policy of separation of Shinto and Buddhism and anti-Buddhist movements that propagated the return to Shinto, a large amount of Buddhist buildings and artwork was destroyed in the event known as haibutsu kishaku (literally "abolish Buddhism and destroy Shākyamuni"). In 1871 the government confiscated temple lands considered symbolic of the previous ruling elite. Properties belonging to the feudal lords were expropriated; consequently historic castles and residences were lost. An estimated 18,000 temples closed during this time. The rise of industrialization and westernization was another significant influence during the restoration with a negative impact on the cultural heritage in Japan. Buddhist and Shinto institutions became impoverished, temples decayed, and valuable objects were exported out of the country. 1871 Plan for the Preservation of Ancient Artifacts In 1871 the Daijō-kan issued a decree to protect Japanese antiquities known as the based on the recommendation of universities. The decree ordered prefectures, temples, and shrines to compile lists of important buildings and art. However, the protection efforts were ineffective in the face of radical westernization. In 1880 the government allotted funds for the preservation of ancient shrines and temples.In connection with the establishment of "State Shinto", shrines had been receiving funds since 1874. By 1894, 539 shrines and temples had received subsidies for repairs and reconstruction. Buildings repaired during this period include the five-storied pagoda of Daigo-ji, the kon-dō of Tōshōdai-ji and the hon-dō of Kiyomizudera. In a survey carried out under the guidance of Okakura Kakuzō and Ernest Fenollosa from 1888 to 1897 all over Japan, about 210,000 objects of artistic or historic merit were evaluated and catalogued. The end of the 19th century was a period of political change in Japan. Cultural values in Japanese society moved from the enthusiastic adoption of western values to a newly discovered interest in Japanese cultural heritage. Japanese architectural history began to appear on curricula, and the first books on architectural history were published, stimulated by the newly compiled inventories of buildings and art. 1897 Ancient Temples and Shrines Preservation Law On June 5, 1897, the government enacted the (law number 49), which was the first systematic law for the preservation of Japanese historic art and architecture. Formulated under the guidance of the architectural historian and architect Itō Chūta the law established, in 20 articles, a system of government financial support for the preservation of buildings and the restoration of artworks. The law applied to works of architecture and related art of historic uniqueness and exceptional quality (art. 2). Applications for financial support were to be made to the Ministry of Internal Affairs (art. 1); and the responsibility for restoration or preservation lay in the hand of local officials (art. 3). Restoration works were financed directly from the national coffers (art. 8). owned by Kōzan-ji]] A second law was passed on December 15, 1897. The law provided supplementary provisions to designate works of art in the possession of temples or shrines as , and provided for religious architecture to be designated as . While the main criteria for designation were "artistic superiority" and "value as historical evidence and wealth of historical associations", age was considered in the designation. Designated artworks could be from any of the following categories: painting, sculpture, calligraphy, books and handicrafts; and later swords were added. The law limited protection to items held at religious institutions; articles in private ownership remained unprotected. Funds to be applied for the restoration of works of art and structures were increased from 20,000 yen to 150,000 yen, and fines were set for the destruction of cultural properties. Owners had to register designated objects with newly created museums, which were granted first option in case of sale. Initially, 44 temple and shrine buildings and 155 relics were thus designated, including the kon-dō at Hōryū-ji. The laws of 1897 are the foundation for today's preservation law. When they were enacted, only England, France, Greece and four other European nations had similar legislation. The restoration of Tōdai-ji's Daibutsuden from 1906 to 1913 was conducted as a result of the new laws. In 1914 administration of cultural properties was transferred from the Ministry of Internal Affairs to the Ministry of Education (today MEXT). 1919 Historical Sites, Places of Scenic Beauty, and Natural Monuments Preservation Law At the beginning of the 20th century, modernization transformed the landscape and posed a threat to historic and natural monuments. Societies of prominent men like the "Imperial Ancient Sites Survey Society" or the "Society for the Investigation and Preservation of Historic Sites and Aged Trees" lobbied and achieved a resolution in the House of Peers for conservation measures. Eventually, these efforts resulted in the 1919 , giving the same protection and cataloging to these properties as temples, shrines and pieces of art had received in 1897. 1929 National Treasures Preservation Law By 1929 about 1100 properties had been designated under the 1897 "Ancient Shrines and Temples Preservation Law". Most were religious buildings from the 7th to early 17th century. About 500 buildings were extensively restored with 90% of costs paid from the national budget. Restorations during the Meiji period often employed new materials and techniques. became a National Treasure under the National Treasures Preservation Law from 1929. ]] In 1929, the was passed and came into force on July 1 of the same year. The law replaced the 1897 laws, and extended protection for National Treasures held at all public and private institutions as well as those held by private individuals, to prevent the export or removal of cultural properties. The focus of protection was not only for religious buildings but for castles, teahouses, residences and more recent religious buildings. Many of these structures had been transferred from feudal to private ownership following the Meiji restoration. Some of the first residential buildings to be designated National Treasures were the Yoshimura residence in Osaka (1937) and the Ogawa residence in Kyoto (1944).The designation "National Treasure" was applied not only to objects of art but to historical buildings as well. The new law required permissions to be obtained in the case of intended alterations of designated properties. The restoration of Tōdai-ji's Nandaimon gate in 1930 saw improved standards for preservation. An architect supervised the reconstruction works on-site. Extensive restoration reports, including plans, results of surveys, historical sources, and documentation of the work done became the norm. During the 1930s about 70–75 percent of restoration costs came from the national budget, which increased even during the war. 1933 Law Regarding the Preservation of Important Works of Fine Arts In the early 1930s Japan suffered from the Great Depression. In an effort to prevent art objects not yet designated from exportation because of the economic crisis, the was passed on April 1, 1933. It provided a simplified designation procedure and temporary protection that included export. About 8000 objects were protected under this law including temples, shrines and residential buildings. By 1939, nine categories of properties consisting of 8282 items (painting, sculpture, architecture, documents, books, calligraphy, swords, crafts and archaeological resources) had been designated as National Treasure and were forbidden to be exported. During World War II many of the designated bulidings were camouflaged, and water tanks and fire walls were installed for protection. 206 designated buildings, including Hiroshima Castle, were destroyed from May to August 1945. The 9th century Buddhist text Tōdaiji Fujumonkō, designated as National Treasure in 1938, was destroyed in 1945 by fire as a result of the war. Present 1950 Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties '' and five-storied pagoda at Hōryū-ji, two of the world's oldest wooden structures dating to around 700 ]] Severe fire damage to the kon-dō of Hōryū-ji—one of the oldest extant wooden buildings in the world and the first to be protected under the "Ancient Temples and Shrines Preservation Law"—on January 26, 1949 caused serious damage to valuable 7th century wall paintings. The incident accelerated the reorganisation of cultural property protection and gave rise to the which was drafted on May 30, 1950 and came into force on August 29 of the same year. The new law combined the laws of 1919, 1929 and 1933. The scope of the previous protection laws was expanded to cover "intangible cultural properties" such as performing and applied arts, "folk cultural properties" and "buried cultural properties". Before the enactment of this law only intangible cultural properties of especially high value at risk of extinction had been protected. Even by international standards a broad spectrum of properties was covered by the 1950 law. The law was the basis for the establishment of the Committee for the Protection of Cultural Properties, a precursor of today's Agency for Cultural Affairs. It allowed the selection of the most important cultural properties, set restrictions on the alteration, repair and export of cultural properties and provided measures for the preservation and utilization of such properties. The regulations implementing the law specified three broad categories of properties: tangible/intangible cultural properties and "historic sites, places of scenic beauty, natural monuments". Tangible cultural properties were in this context defined as objects of "high artistic or historic value" or archaeological materials (or other historic material) of "high scholarly value". Designated buildings were required to be outstanding in design or building technique, having a high historic or scholarly value or being typical of a movement or area. A two tier system for tangible cultural properties was established with the gradings: Important Cultural Property and National Treasure. The minister of education may designate important cultural properties as National Treasures if they are of "particularly high value from the standpoint of world culture or outstanding treasures for the Japanese people". All previously designated National Treasures were initially demoted to important cultural properties. Some of them have been designated as new "National Treasures" since June 9, 1951. Following a decision by the National Diet, properties to be nominated as World Heritage Site are required to be protected under the 1950 law. Extensions of the law since 1950 National Treasures have been designated according to the Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties starting from June 9, 1951. This law, which retains its validity, has since been supplemented with amendments and additional laws, re-organizing the system for protection and preservation or extending its scope to a larger variety of cultural properties. Some of these changes indirectly affected the protection of designated National Treasures. In the 1960s, the spectrum of protected buildings was expanded to include early examples of western architecture. In 1966 the Law for the Preservation of Ancient Capitals was passed. It was restricted to the ancient capitals of Kamakura, Heijō-kyō (Nara), Heian-kyō (Kyoto), Asuka, Yamato (present day Asuka, Nara), Fujiwara-kyō (Kashihara), Tenri, Sakurai and Ikaruga, places with a large number of National Treasures. This law was extended in 1975 to groups of historic buildings, not necessarily located in capitals. The second major change of 1975 was that the government began to extend protection not only to tangible or intangible properties for their historic or artistic value directly, but also the techniques for the conservation of cultural properties. This step was made necessary by the lack of skilled craftsmen as a result of the industrialization. The techniques to be protected applied to tangible and intangible cultural properties, and included the mounting of paintings and calligraphy on scrolls; the repair of lacquerware and wooden sculptures; and the production of Noh masks, costumes and instruments. is the only National Treasure in the category of modern residences (Meiji period and later).]] The two-tier system of "National Treasures" and "Important Cultural Properties" was supplemented in 1996 with a new level of Registered Cultural Property for items in great need of preservation and use, that was initially limited to buildings and functioned as a waiting list for the list of nominated Important Cultural Properties and thereby for National Treasures. A large number of mainly industrial and historic residencees from the late Edo to the Shōwa period were registered under this system. Compared to important cultural properties and National Treasures, registration entails fewer responsibilities for the owner. Since the end of the 20th century, the Agency for Cultural Affairs has focused on the designation of structures built between 1868 and 1930 or those in underrepresented regions. The insufficient supply of raw materials and tools necessary for restoration works was realized by the agency. In 1999 the protective authority was transferred to prefectures and designated cities. Designation procedure Cultural products with a tangible form that possess high historic, artistic, and academic value for Japan are listed in a three-tier system. Properties that are in great need for preservation and use are cataloged as "Registered Cultural Properties".This applies primarily to works of the modern period like houses, public structures, bridges, dikes, fences, and towers, threatened by land development and changes in lifestyle. Registration is meant to prevent their demolition without evaluation of their cultural value. Protection measures are moderate and include notification, guidance and suggestions. As of April 1, 2009, there are 7407 registered structures. Important objects are designated as "Important Cultural Properties". Important cultural properties that show truly exceptional workmanship, a particularly high value for the world cultural history or an exceptional value to scholarship can be designated as "National Treasure". In order to achieve designation, the owner of an important cultural property contacts or is contacted by the Agency for Cultural Affairs to exchange advice and information regarding the registration. In the latter case, the agency always asks the owner for consent beforehand, even though this is not required by law.It is usually difficult to obtain the consent from state properties and private firms. The agency then contacts the Council for Cultural Affairs, which consists of five members appointed by the minister of education for their "wide and eminent views on and knowledge of culture". The council may seek support from an investigative commission, and eventually prepares a report to the Agency for Cultural Affairs. If they support the nomination, the property is placed on the registration list of cultural properties, the owner is informed of the outcome and an announcement is made in the official gazette. The designation policy is deliberately restrained, keeping the number of designated properties low. In this respect the South Korean protective system is similar to that of Japan. In the 21st century between one and five properties were designated every year. Preservation and utilization measures found in Japanese architecture. The three stacked elements symbolize the continuity in time of cultural property protection: from the past, over the present, to the future.]] To guarantee the preservation and utilization of designated National Treasures, a set of measures was laid down in the "Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties" from 1950. These direct measures are supplemented by indirect efforts aimed at protecting the built environment (in the case of architecture) or techniques necessary for restoration works.These supplemental measures were added as amendments to the 1950 "Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties". Owners or managers of National Treasures are responsible for administration and restoration works. They are required to consult the Agency for Cultural affairs in case of loss, destruction, damage, alteration, change in location or transfer of ownership of the cultural property. Any changes require a permit and the agency is to be notified of repairs at least 30 days in advance (§ 43). On request, owners have to supply information and report to the commissioner of the agency for cultural affairs on the condition of the property (§ 54). If a National Treasure is damaged, the commissioner can order the owner or custodian to repair the property; if the owner is non-compliant, the commissioner has the authority to carry out repairs himself. For important cultural properties, the commissioner's authority is only to recommend repairs. In case of sale of a National Treasure, the government has the first option to buy the item (§ 46). National treasures are generally more restricted in transfer and may not be exported. 's Shakyamuni Triad is a work of Tori Busshi.]] The commissioner can recommend public access to the property and, if subsidies were granted, he can order public access or loan to a museum for a limited period of time (§ 51). The requirement for private owners to allow access and to cede certain rights to the cultural property, has been considered a reason that, with the exception of the Shōsōin, none of the properties under supervision of the Imperial Household Agency has been designated as National Treasure. The agency holds the view that their properties are sufficiently protected and do not need any protection under the Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties. Through documentation and the establishment and operation of museums and centres for cultural research, the government satisfies public and scientific interest in cultural properties. Protection measures are not limited to the responsibilities of ownership. Apart from the prestige gained through the designation, owners are entitled to advantages such as local tax exemption including fixed assets tax, special property tax, and city planning tax, as well as reduction of national taxes applied to the transfer of properties. The Agency for Cultural Affairs provides owners or custodians with advice and guidance on matters of administration, restoration and the public display of National Treasures. Besides this, the agency promotes local activities that are aimed at the protection of cultural properties, such as activities for the study, protection, or transmission of cultural properties. ]] Finally, the government provides grants for repairs, maintenance and the installation of fire-prevention facilities and other disaster prevention systems. Subsidies to municipalities to be used to purchase land or cultural property structures are available. Designated properties generally become more valuable. The budget allocated by the Agency for Cultural Affairs in fiscal 2009 for the "Facilitation of Preservation Projects for National Treasures and Important Cultural Properties" amounted to 12,013 million yen or 11.8% of the total budget of the agency. Enhancements of Cultural Properties Protection which include the former contingent were allocated 62,219 million yen or 61.0%. Only if the owner cannot be located, or damages the property, or fails to adequately protect the property, or is unwilling to cooperate for public access to the property, does the government have the right to name a custodian which is usually a local governing body. Statistics The Agency for Cultural Affairs of Japan publishes the list of National Treasures and other designated Japanese cultural artifacts at the Database of National Cultural Properties. As of December 1, 2009, there are 864 National Treasures in the arts and crafts category and 215 in the buildings and structures category. The total number of arts and crafts items as well as the total number of structures is actually higher since related objects are sometimes joined under a common name. Geographical distribution The geographical distribution of National Treasures in Japan is highly uneven. Remote areas like Hokkaido or Kyushu have few designated properties and in most prefectures there are only a couple of National Treasure structures. Three prefectures, Gunma, Miyazaki and Tokushima do not have any National Treasures. Of the forty Japanese prefectures, four in the Kansai region of central Honshū each boasts more than ten National Treasure structures: Hyōgo (11), Kyoto (48), Nara (64) and Shiga Prefecture (22). Together they comprise 145 or 67.5% of all structural National Treasures in Japan. Three sites, Kyoto, capital and seat of the imperial court for more than 1000 years, Hōryū-ji founded by Prince Shotoku around 600 and Nara, capital of Japan from 710 to 784, together have 90 structural National Treasures. Fine arts and crafts National Treasures are distributed in a similar fashion to the designated structures with fewer in remote areas and a higher concentration in the Kansai region. The seven prefectures of that area harbor 480 or 55.5% of all arts and crafts National Treasures. Tokyo, which has only two National Treasure buildings, has an exceptionally high number of cultural properties in this category. Of the 206 properties located in Tokyo, 87 are at the Tokyo National Museum. Types of National Treasures About 89% of structural National Treasures are religious in nature. Residences account for 8% of designated buildings; and the remaining are castles and miscellaneous structures. More than 90% are wooden buildings, and about 13% of designated buildings are in private ownership. Of "fine arts and crafts", more than 30% of National Treasures are written materials such as documents, letters or books. Swords, paintings, sculptures and non-sword craft items each account for about 15% of National Treasures in this category. Age of National Treasures With some of the earliest archaeological National Treasures older than 10,000 years, and the Akasaka Palace from the early 20th century, the designated items provide an overview of the history of Japanese art and architecture from ancient to modern times. Items from any one of the categories of National Treasures do not cover the entire interval of time, but generally only a short period of time which is often determined by historical events and sometimes coincides with the time in which this specific artistry or type of architecture flourished. Temple National Treasures cover the time from the late 7th century—about 150 years after the introduction of Buddhism to Japan in the mid-6th century—to 19th century early modern Japan. The history of Shinto shrines in Japan is even older than that of temples. However, because of the tradition of rebuilding shrines at regular intervals, known as , the oldest designated shrine structures date to the late 12th century. The archetypical Japanese castles are a product of a period of 50 years that began with the construction of Azuchi Castle in 1576 which marked a change in style and function of castles. Castle construction ended 1620 when the Tokugawa shogunate, after having destroyed the Toyotomi clan in 1615, prohibited the building of new castles. In Japan the first indications of stable living patterns and civilization date to the Jōmon period from about 14,000 BC to 300 BC. Clay figurines (dogū) and some of the world's oldest pottery discovered at sites in northern Japan have been designated as the oldest National Treasures in the category "archaeological materials". Some of the youngest items in this category are objects discovered in sutra mounds from the Kamakura period. The starting date of designated "crafts", "writings" and "sculptures" is connected to the introduction of Buddhism to Japan in 552. In fact some of the oldest designated National Treasures of these categories were directly imported from mainland China and Korea. After the Kamakura period, the art of Japanese sculpture which had been mainly religious in nature deteriorated. Consequently there are no National Treasure sculptures from after the Kamakura period. Notes References Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links *Tokyo National Museum eKokuho Categoría:Culture of Japan Category:National Treasures of Japan Category:Lists of National Treasures of Japan